


We’ll Get There Eventually

by SirGnometheGiant



Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Duke Thomas, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Jason is soft, M/M, Time Skips, even if he tries to hide it, just two lads figuring out stuff together, no angst here my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGnometheGiant/pseuds/SirGnometheGiant
Summary: Watching Jason slowly relax over the course of the drive made something warm erupt in Duke’s chest. The fact that Jason trusted him and seemed to like him made Duke pretty happy. He couldn’t help but feel smug that he had been able to achieve something that the rest of the bats hadn’t.
Relationships: Duke Thomas/Jason Todd
Series: The Evolution of Duke and Jason [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729528
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	We’ll Get There Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Discord Sunday Server prompt: “Could you be happy here with me?”

When Duke first met Jason it was only really in passing. He was a few minutes late getting down to the cave before patrol and walking into the middle of a yelling match between the elusive Red Hood and Batman was not how he’d imagined their first meeting to go. All he could do was stand off to the side awkwardly and watch as Jason stormed over to his bike, flipped off Bruce with both hands, and drove out of the cave at top speed.

They didn’t properly meet until a month later when Duke was working a case in the Narrows. He didn’t remember much about the case, but he definitely wouldn’t be forgetting the way Jason’s forearms looked in his leather jacket or how pretty his eyes were any time soon.

* * *

”I choose Pride and Prejudice, 2005.”

”No, it’s Duke’s turn to pick what we watch tonight.”

”That’s not fair! I was next in line!”

”That’s what happens when you miss out on your night to pick, Little Wing, you have to wait until your turn comes up again.”

”This is some bullshit. It’s not my fault I got dragged into dismantling a drug cartel halfway across the world!”

”Too bad, kiddo. Now, what would you like to watch Duke?”

”... I haven’t actually seen Pride and Prejudice before. I say we watch that.”

”You haven’t WHAT?!”

”Duke you don’t hav-“

”I refuse to be subjected to that ridiculous -“

”Too late, I’ve made up my mind. Now be quiet and pass the popcorn.”

* * *

”Get in loser, we’re going shopping!”

Duke looked up from his phone to find Jason standing in front of him tapping his toe. “Um, what?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “I’m going furniture shopping for my new safe house and you’re coming with me.” He reached down and pulled Duke up, barely giving him time to steady himself before dragging him down the hall and out of the manor.

The whole drive to IKEA was slightly awkward, but Duke decided to shrug it off and be pleased with the fact that Jason actually wanted to hang out with him. He knew that Jason and Bruce were on the outs again, something that usually bled over to the rest of the bats, so he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Watching Jason slowly relax over the course of the drive made something warm erupt in Duke’s chest. The fact that Jason trusted him and seemed to like him made Duke pretty happy. He couldn’t help but feel smug that he had been able to achieve something that the rest of the bats hadn’t.

The happy smugness settled deep in his chest as their shopping trip dragged on. Occasionally, Jason would ask for his opinion on something and more often than not took his advice seriously. He, Duke Thomas, was considered important enough to help decorate Jason’s new home. And no matter how much Jason tried to play it off that’s exactly what his new apartment was turning out to be.

A home.

* * *

What used to be meeting up for diner food once a week slowly turned into twice a week, then dinners at Jason’s before patrol. Duke found talking to Jason to be easy. They understood each other in a way that the other bats couldn’t. Two kids from the bad part of town who didn’t really know how to handle such a drastic lifestyle change, who shared a similar love for shitty food that no one with a high enough income would even stoop to consider, and the knowledge that sometimes drastic measures are necessary despite what the rest of the batfam might say.

Bruce wasn’t thrilled about Duke hanging out with Jason - something he tried to explain in his typical Batman way by ordering him to stay away. Duke had responded with a pretty severe eye roll and a sarcastic, “Sure thing, B,” before immediately heading over to Jason’s for their own weekly movie night.

Duke wasn’t going to let Bruce’s emotional constipation ruin the good thing he had going with Jason. He’d just have to figure his shit out on his own.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the trees and birds chirped while the two young men sat side by side. Duke couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jason occasionally, watching as his hair fluttered in the breeze. He forced himself to ignore the way their arms brushed and the way he thought about what it would be like to lean over and rest his head on Jason’s shoulder.

Duke was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the feeling of something nudging against the side of his hand. His head jerked down and he couldn’t help but stare as Jason’s pinky hooked around his own. Glancing up, Jason was resolutely looking anywhere else, but no matter how good his poker face was, the blush lighting up his nose and cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. Not even trying to hide his smile, Duke flopped his hand over, lacing their fingers together.

Jason’s blush deepened. “Not a word,” he mumbled, looking away.

Duke just rolled his eyes before tilting sideways.

Jason’s shoulder was just as nice as he’d thought it would be.

* * *

Pre-patrol dinners evolved into pre-patrol movie nights. Over time this evolved into post-patrol snacks and binge watching Trollhunters on Netflix. Sometimes, if he was tired enough, Duke would stay over on Jason’s couch and get a pretty damn good breakfast in the morning.

There were times when Jason would throw an arm around Duke’s shoulders as they walked the two blocks to get coffee, relaxing only when Duke wrapped his arm around Jason’s waist in return. Other times, Duke would run experiments on whether or not Jason would blush harder if he kissed him behind his ear or under his jaw. You know, for science.

Soon enough, sleeping on the couch turned into sleeping in Jason’s bed. One night a week became three, became five, until most of Duke’s things had managed to find their way into Jason’s home. Pictures of his parents on the mantle; his toothbrush next to Jason’s on the bathroom counter; Signal’s spare costume next to Red Hood’s in a locked, hidden cabinet.

Duke couldn’t imagine not knowing that Jason primarily spoke Spanish at home. What Jason looked like fresh out of the shower, or how deep he blushed when Duke sank his teeth into his inner thigh. How it felt to wake up curled around Jason’s larger form because for all of his posturing he really was just a giant softy underneath all of that bluster.

He wouldn’t give it up for the world.

* * *

Jason pressed his face harder to Duke’s chest in an attempt to hide the blush that covered his cheeks and nose. Duke ran his hand through the older man’s dark curles. He tugged on them lightly, twisting his neck at an awkward angle and trying to make eye contact.

”What was that?” he asked, teasing gently.

Huffing, Jason peeked out at him. “Do you really think you could be happy here with me?” His voice waivered slightly and Duke could hear the fear that Jason was trying so hard to hide.

Wrapping his arm around Jason’s neck and tugging him close, Duke pressed his face into Jason’s hair.

”Yeah, baby. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is somewhat decent! Let me know if you see any mistakes! 
> 
> Don’t forget to wash your hands!


End file.
